The Girl Who Tried
by PeetaKatnissEverLark
Summary: Some people say it's a sacrifice, some people say it's a death sentence. Those people are both wrong. It's not a sacrifice, It's not a death sentence. Its Torture. The story of Rowan Taylor and her journey through the 312th annual hunger games. *COMPLETE*
1. ONE

**Hey guys,**

 **So You may know who I am. If not, nice to meet you I am PeetaKatnissEverLark, I am a big hunger games fan, but for more info about me feel free to stalk my profile. Anyway, you are probably here because you saw this new awesome fan fiction I have created. So I don't really have a fan fiction based on the hunger games itself like the games. So I thought it would be fun to like create a story of a girl from district 7 (I made her up) and have her fight in the hunger games. So I have already pre written this story so as you are reading this I know who wins. So I wrote it for fun but really became attached to the character so I decided to continue it. When I write fan fictions with new characters I like to base them off the looks of a celebrity so the main character in my mind looks like Bella Throne at the age of 15 (don't judge me) As the story goes on I will mention who I think the characters look like in my head. Ok so anyway lets get into this story.**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**

* * *

 **Summary: Some people say it's a sacrifice, some people say it's a death sentence. Those people are both wrong. It's not a sacrifice, It's not a death sentence. It's Torture. The story of Rowan Taylor and her journey through the 312th annual hunger games.**

 **Summary 2: "I thought I would die in the blood bath. But when I saw the arena was like my woods, I thought of home and I knew I couldn't give up like that, I mean I know I'm gonna die, but I thought I might as well die trying."**

* * *

 **chapter 1**

As Rowan Taylor launched into the arena, rising up from beneath the earth tears streaming down her face as one thought came to mind I'm going to die now. She knew this was it, she would just die in the bloodbath like all the weak kids. The platform was now level to the ground as her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw the tributes around her adjusting too and looking around. The arena were woods, just like her wood from back home in district 7. She wiped her tears and pushed her light Auburn hair back from her face, she was suddenly filled with confidence. And for a second she thought she was home running through the woods as her father chopped up the wood for the fire that she would have that night. But all too quickly she was back, her hazel eyes looked to the clock, 40 seconds. All she had to do was grab a bag and get out then maybe she could survive the night. She pictured her older Brother Ash and her dad sitting in front of the TV, dreading the moments to come. All her life her brother was a joke always picking on her, teasing her, now here she is about to be slaughtered and he was at home in the safety of the cabin, watching his beloved sister die. 30 seconds. Ok she had to make a plan her eyes looked around the pine trees then back to the cornucopia where she spotted a dark brown backpack not to far away, no one was looking at it. She could see all the killing machines from district 1, 2 and 4 were on the other side. near the entrance, she was near the rear of the cornucopia in between a 12 year old girl and a 13 year old boy, being 15 she was bigger than both of them,.

"10" a voice boomed through the arena as it counted down the seconds to her almost certain death. before she knew it there was 5 second left, she positioned herself in a running stance looking straight at the dark brown backpack. 3 seconds. The gong sounded as people around her rushed into the cornucopia. She ran, faster than ever before, as the wind blew her hair behind her, she ran to the backpack picking it up in one swift motion as she started towards the woods, she heard a scream. within 20 seconds a cannon sounded, signalling the death of the first fallen tribute. suddenly a tomahawk flew past her landing head first into the ground less than 3 meters away it was a small tomahawk. She picked it up in a swift motion just as she had done with the backpack as she reached the line where the grass field met the woods. Cannons ringing in her ears. She didn't stop running afraid that if she did she would inevitably die, Then a low branch of a tree came out of nowhere slicing the outside of her left thigh, it stung. She didn't stop running. She had been running for hours it felt like, her legs burned, her throat hungry for water she was very far from the cornucopia now, she was sure of it, she had counted every cannon 9 people dead, 15 left.

For the first time since she started running she sat down on a rock removing her backpack from her back and checking her wound, Her wound wasn't that deep, but blood and pus was still oozing out. She ripped her pants around the wound some more not wanting the fabric covered in blood, or infect her leg. Hopefully there was something in the bag to help her. She opened the bag to reveal. some rope, matches, a bag of dried meat and apples enough for a couple of days, a first aid kit, a little bag with a dozen mini knives, and a small flask. She shook the flask and sure enough it was full of water, she opened it and took a small sip. she opened the first aid kit and treated her leg wound then used a bandage, covering it, the blood and pus had stopped pouring out but she was likely to get an infection. She packed her bag getting ready to continue walking, as she picked up her tomahawk she noticed it looked like the ones they had at home. like her Father's one, except the handle was polished oak wood. it was her Father's pride and joy, well apart from her of course. She wondered what her Brother and Father would be doing, probably crying in relief she didn't die in the bloodbath. She looked up to the sky she estimated it was about 3 in the afternoon as the griped her tomahawk tightly, she continued walking. Thinking about her strategy still trying to stay alert.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	2. TWO

**Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome to chapter 2 I really wanted to update and there are only 5 chapters in this story so it should all be up quite soon. But yeah here it is.**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**

 **chapter 2**

The killing machines had already gotten rid of the really weak ones next was the ones with the high scores. She only received a 6 so she probably wasn't high on their list. Even though she knew she would die eventually. She was a scared, silly little 15 year old girl that has used a tomahawk many times to help her Father chop down wood to sell in town to people who didn't own a tomahawk or were too old or young to use one, she had a little muscle and she certainly could not kill someone. As she walked for the first time since she entered the arena she thought about her district partner. Barker Anderson. Was he alive? He was 16, he was strong from chopping trees, he had black hair and blue eyes, he was a year ahead of her but she sometimes saw him at school. He was quite hidden, hated being noticed yet almost every idiotic girls had a crush on him. Barker didn't seem like the kind of person to die in the cornucopia, and he got a score of 9 from the gamemakers. He was strong he should have gotten out.

She continued walking until she heard some rustling in the bush naturally holding up her tomahawk willing to fight to get back home.

"Rowan?" A weak voice said. She didn't lower her Tomahawk. Out of the bushes came a weak looking Barker. He had multiple cuts on his arm, and a big slice on his eyebrow his weapon a big knife, he had a similar looking backpack, she reached her hand to the knives she got in the pack of a dozen that was hanging from her belt ready to pull out and throw. She raised her tomahawk higher. He raised his hands in a surrendering way.

"I want to ally with you." He said, his voice dry and weak. She half lowered her tomahawk.

"How can I trust you?" She said her voice sounding more confident than she felt.

"Where from the same district." He said.

"What happened to you at the cornucopia" he said. Her tomahawk lowered.

"I just ran, picked up a backpack. someone threw a tomahawk at me, I grabbed it then got out." She explains.

"What about your leg?" Barker asks.

"Stabbed by the branch of a pine tree." She explains, he half chuckled then sees the seriousness.

"Do you want to ally? We can help each other." He says.

"For now, we can ally for now." She said. Barkley nodded in agreement they both know one has to die for the other to win but he doesn't want to kill her, she is so innocent, but for him to get home she has to die. Rowan on the other hand didn't want to kill anyone but if she wanted to get home she would have to, but she didn't want to kill him.

"Do you have water?" He asked her. She nodded and went over to a rock near by taking off her backpack and handing him the water flask, he opened it.

"Did you find a source or did this come in your bag." He asked.

"The bag." She said. He nodded and took a small sip.

"Thanks." He said to her.

"So what happened in the cornucopia to you because that cut probably needs stitches." She said.

"Is it that bad?" she nodded taking out her first aid kit.

"I had to wrestle over the backpack, and I had too-" He swallows, he looks down at his hands, he doesn't know how to admit to killing someone. But he doesn't because she looks at him with understanding and sympathy and nods.

She cleans his wound and he yelps in pain, she then uses some tape from the kit, to stop the bleeding.

"That should do it." She says. When she finishes wrapping the cuts on his arms up.

"Let's keep going it's getting dark." He says.

"Do you have food?" She asks.

"A little bit of dried fruit. Do you?" He asks.

"I have dried meat and apples." She answers. They walk for a bit until they find quite a good tree that should give them the protection they need. They climb it and sit on a high branch and feast on a slice of meat each and a couple of slices of apple. Praying to survive the night.

They watched the names and pictures come up on the night sky all of them looked young, so weak, The 13 year old girl and 12 year old boy that were standing next to her just hours ago are gone. Dead.

They woke up before dawn wanting to get as far away as they could get and to try and find a water source as their flask was running low. They climbed down the tree and walked in silence him holding his knife and her the tomahawk, they decided to split the little knives so he has some too, they have also divided up the food incase they get split up.

"I never expected to get this far into the games." Rowan tells him. He doesn't say anything so she continues.

"I thought I would die in the blood bath. But when I saw the arena was like my woods, I thought of home and I knew I couldn't give up like that, I mean I know I'm gonna die, but I thought I might as well die trying." She said with a sigh. Then there is more silence.

"I've killed someone." He says.

"Someone had a life, someone had a child, someone loved them and I took them, I killed him." He says. She looks at him with sympathy.

"I saw the life leave his eyes, and every time I close my eyes I see his horrified face when I picked up that knife." She stops and turns to him,

"Let's take a break." She says. As she walks over to a rock covered in moss to sit down. Wait moss? But moss means, WATER! She thought. She followed the trail of moss down a hill and sure enough there was a small stream with a little water fall. She goes back to where he was sitting sipping on what little water they had left.

"I found a stream." Rowan says. He gets up and follows her down the hill to the small stream where they fill up the drink bottle and wash their faces, so they are free of sweat and drink as much water as possible. She quickly undos her sweaty hair from the ponytail and puts it back up into a neater one with all her hair. They eventually decide to keep walking but to remember where this place is, They continue walking and hear someone humming so they hide behind a tree, weapons ready.

 **Ok sorry for cliff hanger new update will be up soon**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**


	3. THREE

**Hey Guys,**

 **So here is chapter 3, The Actor I see as Barker is Logan Lerman, the guy who plays percy Jackson, but I don't know, picture who you want. Please excuse any spelling mistakes I am tired.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**

 **chapter 3**

Rowan peeks around the tree and sees a girl facing away from them carving into a rock while humming. **(A/N when I rote this I pictured her as Ashley Tisdale at 17)** Rowan thinks she is from 4 about 17, but she doesn't remember her name, the girl has a spear next to her but quite far and if Rowan or Barker were to come up behind her she wouldn't be able to grab it in time. so Rowan turns to Barker nodding at him telling him she will do it and he gives her an uneasy nod, unsure if he can watch someone so innocent kill someone. Rowan comes from around the tree shaking, her heart beating in her chest, _am I really going to do this?_ she thought. she tiptoed closer and was standing right behind the girl raising her tomahawk aiming for the girl back, She swings and hits the girl, the girl gasps, she can hear the thump her tomahawk made hitting the girl and burying itself deep into her back, as the cannon goes off and the girl's lifeless body slips onto the ground. She walks over gulping, she pulls the tomahawk out of her body, the tomahawk blade covered in fresh blood.

"Are you ok?" Barker asks her.

"I'm fine. We need to keep going." She says grabbing the girls pack that was on the ground next to the big rock she was sitting on. As Barker grabs the spear. They walk in silence. Then it hits her, she replays in her head what Barker said this morning, "I've killed someone. Someone had a life, someone had a child, someone loved them and I took them, I killed him. I saw the life leave his eyes, and everytime I close my eyes I see his horrified face when I picked up that knife." Barker talking brings her back into reality.

"Rowan, Are you ok." He says.

"I didn't even know who she was." She says.

"Her name was Coral. District 4." He says. She looks to him.

"I do my research." He says.

"What about that guy." She say, he knows she's talking about, the guy he killed.

"Harvey, District 9." He says. They walk in silence.

It starts getting dark so they sit in a tree and eat the same amount as last time using up nearly all of their food, When the names and faces come on the screen, she see's the girl she killed for the first time Rowan feels like she's gonna throw up, she was blonde and quite pretty. 2 people died today, 13 left. And they fall asleep high up in the tops of the tree.

They wake early again, on the 3rd day, to the sound of a scream and a cannon. They are low on food.

"Maybe we could find berries?" he suggests as they climb down. She nods. They find a lingonberry bush and grab as many as they can get putting them in the ziplock bag that had the dried meat and fruit.

"There are only 12 left." Rowan say,

"Mhhhmm" Barker says, nodding while eating berries.

"What do we do?" she asks. He thinks for a moment.

"Stay away from the cornucopia, avoid the Careers. We'll last longer." He says.

"Ok." Rowan says they get up and start walking back toward the lake but they go diagonally, it may take longer but if they are in front of them they shouldn't cross paths with them, it takes a couple of hours but they make it. They fill up the bottle and redress their bandages, the cut on Rowan's leg is basically gone just a very nasty looking scar, same with Barker's cut above his eyebrow. They both decide they smell horrible and remove there over clothes but keep their underwear on to rinse off all the dirt and blood on their bodies from these past few days, along with their clothes. Rowan washes her hair and then puts it up again. Then decide to continue going in the direction they came from originally as the Careers should have passed them by now. They eat more berries and continue walking forward. When It gets dark they find a tree and sit up there and eat some more berries. as the sky darkens and they see the face of the girl that screamed this morning.

"both from 1 and 2, boy from 4, us, girl from 5, girl from 9, both from 12. So 11 including us." She says.

"so apart from the girl from 4 all careers are alive?" He asks.

"Yep." She says.

"We should get some rest." He says.

The next morning they travel north away from the cornucopia.

"I can't believe we have only seen 1 person since the cornucopia." She says.

"Hey, you'll jinx our luck and make us die." He says with a chuckle. Rowan giggles. Over these past 4 days Rowan has really grown close to Barker, turns out he wasn't the guy she thought he was, he was nicer, more caring. To her it seemed as if he didn't want to kill her. It was true of course he knew he would never be able to do it. Suddenly they heard laughing, Career's laughing.

"Careers." He said under his breath.

"What do we do?" She said.

"Hide." They ducked behind a fallen log hoping the careers would keep walking.

"Ashlar! We would do better going south I told you, I saw heaps go that way." Says a Girl with a bit of giggle left in her voice.

"Oh shut up Lana, everyone goes north, everyone." A guy Rowan assumes is Ashlar says, his voice is deep. He sounds deadly. And Rowan guess' the girl that talked before is Lana. Their names sound district 2 like.

"Let's just keep going this way, ok we are wasting valuable time." Says a girl with a higher pitched voice.

"I agree with Paris." Another deep voiced guy says.

"You always do Price." Paris says with a giggle. There names definitely sound like district 1 tributes.

"Nemo?" Ashlar says.

"Yes?" Nemo says.

"We are gonna find that person who killed Coral. You hear me?" He says. Rowan gulps, I'm dead.

"Yes Ashlar." He says his voice sadder.

"And then tie them to a tree and carve them up. Alive." He says. Rowan feels lightheaded.

"Now let's go kill some tributes." Lana shouts. They all run off north. Barker looks over the log.

"Their gone" he says, she doesn't answer. Tears sting her eyes. No she is not going to cry, not now. She cried entering the arena but not now.

"Rowan?" He shakes her shoulder.

"I really don't want to die that way." She says looking at him tears threatening to spill over. He rubs her shoulder.

"Hey, you won't ok." He says soothingly. She just nods.

"We should get going." She says wiping the few stray tears that fell.


	4. FOUR

**Hey guys,**

 **This is chapter 4, so enjoy!**

 **Sorry for not posting in a while been on a holiday.**

 **Also please excuse spelling mistakes!**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**

* * *

They go south because it's the way they know the Careers aren't heading but Lana did say she say people there, So they have to be careful. Rowan and Barker walk until they hear a cannon maybe half an hour later, the careers found someone, 10 left on the 4th day. These games are going slow, the game makers would usually do something to that by now. Out of nowhere a squirrel ran down the tree and stopped basically in front of them staring around. Slowly she takes a small knife from the pouch hanging from her belt and throws it hitting the squirrel hitting it in the eye, like she does every time. She has perfected that.

"Nice." He says.

"I got our food a lot back home." She explains, picking up the now dead squirrel, she uses Barkers big knife to skin the squirrel and as the sun sets they quickly cook it before moving on and finding a tree, Watching the person the Careers killed. The girl from 12.

They wake before dawn again, on the 5th day, and continue traveling south. They have been trekking for about 2 hours when they hear a stick break behind them. A girl stands there looking terrified holding up a small knife. She look about 14. Rowan holds her tomahawk higher as Barker holds his knife. She is pale and crying. She sits on the ground.

"Please, kill me, please. I came here because I don't want the careers to kill me, I want a less gruesome death. Please kill me." The girl sobs, Looking to the ground. Rowan looks to barker. He looks unsure.

"What's your name." Rowan asks her. She looks up at them.

"Dina. District 5." She says. **(A/N I pictured her to look like Ciara Bravo)**

"You should stand up." Rowan tells her. She does.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Rowan says. They begin to walk away.

"Please, let me come with you." She blurts out, They turn around.

"I don't eat much, I could carry you bags for you or keep guard. I am also quite fast, and quiet. And Smart." Dina says. Rowan and Barker exchange a look.

"Fine." Barker says.

"For now you can tag along, but when we go our separate ways, you do too. Got it." He says. She nods. And they all walk together. She has a small backpack.

"What do you have in your backpack." Rowan ask.

"Rope, water, berries and edible plants I found, along with 3 rabbit I killed yesterday. They are cooked, Oh and a first aid kit." The girl says.

"Ok how did u kill the rabbit." Rowan asks. Dina holds up her small knife. They are smaller than the ones Rowans has so she hands her three throwing knives.

"Thank you." Dina says. Rowan nods. Barker and Rowan get to know Dina, she has 2 younger sisters. And they learn more about District 5.

They walk for a couple of hours more when they hear shouting.

"Someones coming." Dina says.

"Can you climb trees." Rowan asks her. Dina nods. They climb up a high tree that should hide them well and the Careers run straight past them.

"I swear I saw someone." The one with the voice Rowan recognises as Paris says. This time she can see them she has platinum blonde hair that is pulled into a messy braid and blue eyes, and round face, she is pretty. She has a bow and arrow over her shoulder. **(A/N Pictured her as Aspyn Ovard the youtuber)**

"I saw them too, there were three." The girl called Lana says. She is a bit shorter than Paris and is quite tan with brown eyes and hair. She had a big axe. **(A/N Pictured as Bethany Mota, another youtuber)**

"Well, we need to find them then." Ashlar says. He is the tallest and muscliest out off them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked vicious. He was holding a sword. **(A/N Pictured as Lucas Till)**

"Nemo?" Price said. He was a bit shorter than Ashlar and more lean but still strong, he had light brown hair. **(A/N Pictured as Josh Hutcherson aka Bae)**

"Yes?" The guy I assume is Nemo says. He is much shorter and no where near as muscular. He looks tan and a lot like the average District 4 boy. **(A/N Pictured as Billy Unger)**

"Stay here and stay guard." He nods and sits on a log in front of them, his back to their tree. Rowan could easily throw her axe into his back the same way his district partner died.

They all split up trying to search out the area, Rowan looks to Barker and Dina. They both look scared. The Careers have all split up and are quite far from the boy from 4, but the cannon would surely get their attention. Rowan ponders the consequences, If they don't kill him the careers will look up and see them straight away. If they kill the district 4 boy, it's another person who haunts them in their sleep, plus the cannon would attract the careers back. None of the careers went west. They could kill him and dash off that way unnoticed. But it was risky. Mind set she turned to the other two who were thinking the same thing. She held her tomahawk and threw in towards the boy hitting in the back. He fell forward without a sound as they climbed now the cannon sounded. She retrieved her tomahawk as they heard shouting of the careers. They sprinted off west. They heard footsteps behind them and a scream. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dina fall to the ground arrow in her back. They ran faster until they heard nothing behind them. Barker fell to the ground. She saw he had a small knife in the back of his shoulder. He groaned in pain, No one was following them now. But they lost Dina.

"Is it bad." He says.

"You have a knife in your shoulder, but we can treat it, we have a first aid kit." She said. He nodded. They walked a little further until they found a shallow cave by the mountain. She opened the first aid kit.

"I have to take the knife out." She tells him. He nods. She pulls it out and he groans in pain again. She helps him take off his jumper, and his shirt so she can get a better look at it. When they had to wash in the river was the first time she saw him without a shirt on, but she tried not to look at him. She saw him constantly looking at her. But in his mind she looked so perfect he couldn't help himself. But since then was the first time she actually got to observe his back muscles because he was faced away from her. His wound was deep and bleeding, oozing with pus a lot different from her cut on her leg, this one was deep and definitely went in muscle. She started by washing her hand with some water and used antiseptic wipes and cleaned it as much as she could. The pus had stopped but it was still quite heavily bleeding. She used a bandage around his shoulder. She knew it would get infected, in the games if you get a wound like that you will die from infection everyone does.

"We lost Dina." He says. She nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"I didn't see it happen but I heard her scream." He says.

"Arrow in the back." She tells him. He nods. She sits down next to him her head on his good shoulder.

"She wouldn't want us to dwell over her passing. Let's eat." He expresses. She nods. They eat some of Dina's rabbit that she gave them as they look up at the sky when the names appear. The boy from district 4 (Nemo) and Dina appear. Just hours ago Dina and Rowan were walking together and making jokes, but now she is dead. Now there is only 8.


	5. FIVE (THE END)

**Ok this is the last chapter, message at the end!**

 **Sorry if you cry!**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**

 **chapter 5**

* * *

As the 6th day begins they decide to stay in the cave and for the first time since the beginning of the games it is raining. They fill up the drink bottle with rain water but stay inside when it starts to become a lightning storm. Suddenly they hear a beeping noise from outside.

"What's that?" Barker asks.

"I don't know." She answers picking up her axe and walking towards the entrance of the cave. Then she sees it. A sponsor parachute. She runs out and grabs it. She comes back in soaking wet. She reads the note:

Your district is counting on you! Don't give up now.

Hope it heals.

-Ava

"It's for your shoulder" She says. She un-bandages his shoulder and spreads some of the cream on his shoulder. He winces.

"That feels better. You should put some on your leg" He says.

"My leg isn't to bad now." But she still puts some cream on it and it feels better.

That night they run out of food and Rowan tells Barker to stay there while she goes to find something to eat. She finds some edible plants that Dina told her about and heads back to the cave, they eat. And 3 names comes up into the sky, They didn't hear the cannon because of all this rain that they are having, The girl from 9, Girl from 2, Lana, and the boy from 1, Price. The two got split up from the other careers and were both shot with a poison dart in the back, the 2 remaining Careers found her and decapitated her. 6 left.

The next day is dry and Barker's shoulder is much better and the two tributes decide to go their separate ways. Rowan gives him a quick hug.

"Good luck Rowan." He says. Holding her, He genuinely means it.

"You too Barker." She says. They leave their embrace and Rowan feels cold.

They both head off in different directions. Rowan following the creek, east, and him following west. They both walk all day and Rowan stops and climbs up a tree, him doing the same. No one died today. Rowan wakes to the sound of a voice booming through the arena.

"Attention all tributes, I would first like to say congratulations to the remaining 6 tributes. In celebration of how far you have come, we are willing to give you each something. Something that could save your life. Tomorrow at midday we will have a feast at the cornucopia. Where this gift will be. That is all." The voice says.

Rowan starts making her way towards the cornucopia knowing it will take long to travel there, and she walks all day collecting berries and plants along the way. Stopping at the small pond to collect water on the way there.

Barker and Rowan had the same idea, to go to the feast and go to the pond on the way there. Barker watches her from afar. He could just kill her now, they broke their alliance, he wouldn't be breaking a promise. But no, he stands watching her from behind a tree. She turns looking around alert as she kneels down and fills her water bottle. It was originally her bottle after all so he insisted she keep it. He stopped here last night. Rowan stood up putting the water back in her backpack and walked away towards the cornucopia.

Rowan felt like someone was watching her then it felt weird, but of course someone was watching her, these are the hunger games after all. She traveled closer inward toward the centre of the arena, the cornucopia stopping after the sun set. She was close now. She climbed up into a tree ate berries and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

She woke early to another voice.

"Attention, the feast is held at midday. Good luck." The voice said. She climbed down the tree and continued walking all the way to the cornucopia.

Barker woke up that morning to the sound of the announcement too. And continued walking, he was a good mile behind her but moving at a fast pace wanting to be there before her to make sure she doesn't die. It was weird that he was willing to give his life for her to life, but he knew he had too. The Rowan he got to know deserved to go home.

She reached the cornucopia seeing the hovercraft drop down, she hid in the grass in between the field and the trees waiting for the moment to go in, She saw the 2 remaining Careers on the other side, waiting for their prey. Suddenly she saw someone charge in. She saw the district 12 boy got shot down by Paris. She saw someone else She realised it was Barker charging in to retrieve his bag that said Male 7. She took a deep breath charging after him as he was running straight into the careers. Paris jumped out of nowhere shooting him in the abdomen he fell to the ground. Rowan screamed charging behind Paris hitting her lower back with her tomahawk her teeth clenched, Paris screamed falling to the ground as the cannon sounded. Rowan's hands covered with blood as she saw Ashlar charging at her. But a big knife was thrown into his chest, he used his last strength to pull it out before a cannon sounding and he fell to the ground. Rowan turned and ran towards where the injured thrower of the knife was, he lay on the ground an arrow in his abdomen. Rowan put Barkers head on her lap as she sobbed helplessly stroking his hair as he faded out. She held his hand.

"You win." He said using the last of his energy. As life leaves his eyes. Barker was dead. She was the last tribute of the 312th hunger games. She was the victor. Hovercrafts came down as she held a dead Barker in her arms sobbing. She won but it didn't feel like it. People Grabbed her pulling her away from the body her hands were covered in blood, she screamed, she struggled trying everything she could to get back to Barkers cold body. Suddenly she was injected with something. Then it all went black.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Ok yep thats it bye….**

 **joking. ok so I am actually currently working on a sequel and it's going to be like the life of a damaged victor it's called 'The Girl Who Lived' so stick around for that. I really enjoyed writing this story and I like the way it turned out apart from barker dying but please leave a review about what you would like to see in he next book, constructive criticism is appreciated. That all for now, Bye guys!**

 **xx**

 **PeetaKatnissEverLark**


End file.
